


Wounds

by SuperNova2005



Category: Action Man(CGI)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNova2005/pseuds/SuperNova2005
Summary: Takes place in the first season, before The Swarm. Alex gets wounded, and Fidget tends to him.





	Wounds

Alex was pissed. No one knew why, just that after dealing with the latest threat from X, the athlete hopped into his speeder without a word and drove away. Grinder had suggested he was just releasing stress, but all of them knew better. Alex was getting fed up.  
It was with that troubling thought in mind that Fidget found herself sitting outside hours later, leaning against Big Air as it rested on desert sand. The sound of a car engine broke into her thoughts, and she turned to see Alex pulling into Big Air's cargo bay. She shuffled quickly, running up the ramp after him.  
"Alex..." She hesitant, now realizing she had no idea what to say. No idea how to get him to open up.  
Alex glanced at her, shutting down the engine and stepping out. "It's late. You should be in bed. Goodnight"  
"Wait!" She stepped forward again, grabbing his hand before he escaped. "You wait and listen"  
Alex puased, surprised at her insistance. "Listen...I'm tired"  
"I now. I now your tired." Fidget met his gaze, sensing he wasn't talking about phyiscal fatigue. "Everything you do, I know it's draining. But it doesn't mean you run off and leave us behind and put yourself in danger and"  
"Fidge...you're rambling"  
Fidget rolled her eyes. "I know! I know I'm rambling! My point is that we're your team. We're your friends...your family. So talk to us instead of running off." She pointed a finger at him to inforce her point.  
Alex sighed, leaning on the hood of the car. "I'm tired of this. But I don't know what else to do. I hate it...I hate watching you guys get hurt"  
Fidget puased, remembering the slight injury Rikki got in thier last adventure. A sprained ankle, minor even to the whining manager, but apparently not to Alex.  
"Alex...Rikki will be ok. We"  
Alex shook his head. "For how long Fidget? For how long? Nothing should be happening to any of you. You shouldn't have been involved in the first place. I made a mis"  
"Alex!" Fidget cut him off, as if letting him finish that statement would lead him to go solo. "No. Don't even think about it. We wouldn't let you. I would never forgive you"  
Alex gave her a weary look. "Brandon was one of my best friends, and now he's gone. I couldn't protect him, even with my 'ability.' Now I'm starting to see I can't protect any of you"  
Fidget sighed, joining his side and gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "Alex...it's not like that. I don't like speaking against the dead, but Brandon's gone becuase he broke out on his own. He went his seperate path and dug himself deeper into trouble." She puased for a minute, feeling Alex tense. "But us...we're a team, and that makes all the difference"  
Alex shook his head. "Fidget"  
"It's true." Fidget blurted. "We work together to save each other. That's why we've been ok so far. That's why we going to make it"  
Alex met her gaze for a long while. "Do you really think so"  
Fidget nodded. "I know so. So next time you doubt yourself remember you're not the only one looking out for us. We take care of each other." Alex let out a long breath. "I guess your right. Thanks Fidget. But it really is late"  
Fidget snorted. "You're telling me? Even Rikki got too tired to worry about interviews and schedules hours ago. Goodnight, Alex." She light punched him in the shoulder before climbing out the ladder. True, sometimes they got injured, but it was nothing compared to the wounds to Alex's heart every time it happened.


End file.
